startrekdeepspacetorchwoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Megatron Nyn
Commander Megatron Nyn is The Chief of Science in the STC, He is Romulan/Bajoran - Timelord, He joined Starfleet Torchwood around the year 2407 when it began, he is also a very Well known Officer to most of the Crew, Him and Captain Sisko knew eachother very well at the time when Torchwood joined with Starfleet, Commander Megatron's History was Unknown before he Enrolled in the STC still remains a Mystery to the Crew. At Present Him and Sisko work together on Earth helping people when they have time off Duty. Commander Megatrons Personal Biography: I am a Romulan For the past four years I had been working as an undercover Tal shiar operative in the STC/Starfleet. I had been reporting on ship movement, discoveries and general intelligence back to the high command on Romulus. ((This next part was an actual rp on sl, ask sisko about it)) However several months ago during an attack by my people on the STC Atlantis, I was tasked with secretly sabotaging the core of the ship. The explosives worked but only damaged the engine; also a member of the STC found out it was me. Naturally i tried to kill him, but it failed and he reported to sisko that i was a traitor. So I left the stc and returned to Romulus, after a failed mission. The Tal shiar high command did not take my failure well and to make it worse my next assignment was to destroy a Starfleet ship that was carrying innocent civilians, when I was first picked for the Tal Shiar I pledged my allegiance to protect the Romulan star empire, not to kill civilians. I refused the mission which is ever a good idea in the Tal Shiar. Before I knew it I was being hunted by their operatives’, I managed to escape the planet by stealing a Romulan shuttle. It was only after I had left my home did I hear that they had killed my family, my friends and had been exiled from my own planet. Betrayed by those who I had come to respect I had nowhere to go. So i returned to the STC and gave myself up to them, asking to be killed as my life was not worth living anymore. However sisko didn’t give up on me and tried to make me see reason. Many of the officers in the STC felt betrayed by my actions, Nicko the most who has never truly forgiven me for it. I don’t blame them though I know what it’s like to be betrayed by people you think were once friends. I eventually triggered a Neuro-depolarizing device in my brain to commit suicide, if it hadn’t been for the medical team on the station I would have been dead. However it caused my legs to become paralysed, I thought it was for life, however several months later there was cells growth again. After that I saw that I need to carry on living, not to savour life, but to get revenge on the people that ruined my life. I helped sisko and his team destroy a Tal Shiar station above dune, which they were using as a base of operations to attack the STC. Since then I have helped the STC/Starfleet in any way that I can. However the loss of my family and in my eyes my home, mentally scared me for life, the outbreak the other day ((the crazy rp we did when I was being a jerk for the medical exam)) was caused by those emotions coming to the surface, which I have tried to suppress.